Mirror Image
by StinatheWicked13
Summary: Part of The Never Played Symphonies Universe. A look into the relationship between Itachi and Sai.


Mirror Image

It had always come back to him. No matter how hard he had tried to crawl out of that shadow, it always seemed to loom back whenever he managed to see some spark in those bleeding eyes. It was startling the way they looked at him, and yet at the same time so obviously were seeing someone else. He was not the one his lover was kissing right now, and even though he was the one that screamed in ecstasy every time these situations arose, he was not the one the other saw.

How long had this been going on? How long had he really been such a substitute? At first he hadn't noticed it, he had just reveled in all the pleasure he was receiving from the one person who had ever given him such attentions, but then he had learned so much more.

"Itachi…" He moaned as his lover's lips fell to his neck, sucking hard on his pulse to make possessive claims he had no intention of keeping. Oh he had no doubt the possessiveness in Itachi's mind drove him to do it, claim the one thing he could never really have. He had learned a lot about the Uchiha prodigy in the months they had been together, and he had realized that he was rather spoiled. He was used to achieving everything he ever wanted. Except for one thing…and he was fairly certain that the more time that passed the stronger that need to have it became.

Of course he could only guess on that, but at first the sex had been rough, but nothing compared to what it was now. Now it was almost like a torture, like he was being punished for a crime he had never committed. That was when he had figured out that _he_ had nothing to be punished for. After all Itachi didn't see him. When those eyes looked at him they saw right through him.

Itachi laid him down on the bed, harshly ripping at his clothes. He stared coldly down at him to punish him for a sin he had never committed. "Open your legs." Was the harsh command, and he knew that the Uchiha was in no mood for him to argue. In silent trepidation, the boy opened his legs, allowing for the Akatsuki member to crawl in between them, gripping his hips roughly as he took in the site before him.

"You really are pathetic." Was the one thing that met his ears before the hard merciless cock slammed into him, tearing at his insides as it stretched his unprepared body, causing him to scream. At first he had tried to keep quiet, thinking that his announced pain would upset the Uchiha, but now he knew different. Itachi seemed to revel in his discomfort.

It had been two months after Itachi had first decided to stake his claim that he had seen _him._ He was on a routine mission in the Hidden Leaf Village when he had seen the newspaper with _his_ face in it. It had been startling, to say the least, to take in the similarities…not only between Itachi, but also between himself. Change the hair a little, soften the eyes, and he could have sworn he was staring at a picture of himself.

He remembered immediately resenting the kid. The younger brother, he soon found out, of the one who had just fucked him relentlessly hours earlier. He had been told that Itachi had slaughtered his entire clan, and if that was true then why had that brat survived?

Of course the question in his mind had been his one fatal mistake. That question that he presented to Itachi the next time they had seen each other had ended with him bleeding rather profusely and on the edge of death. He had quickly learned that this _Sasuke_ was off limits for discussion.

…Itachi hadn't touched him for almost an entire year after that, and when he finally did return he hadn't been able to sit right for almost a week. He had learned quickly after that never to mention Sasuke again. "Aaaahhh…" He was brought out of his thoughts by the unnaturally rough thrust that penetrated him, causing him to look forward. Gazing into those unfeeling crimson eyes that spoke of nothing but death.

It hurt, even more than usual. It seemed Itachi wasn't being in the least bit forgiving tonight. Even though he knew the ex-prodigy of the Uchiha district would never say anything, he could tell there was something on his mind. Because even though Itachi had never said one kind word to him, or let him know anything about himself other than his sick fantasies, he couldn't help but think he understood…if only a little.

Those eyes were somewhere else again. They always left him right before Itachi came, because he didn't want to cum with him. No, the person he wanted to come with was the one he was looking at now, and it wasn't whom he was encased in.

He let a scream ripple through his throat as a warm stickiness coated both of their stomachs, making his muscles clench in a vise like grip around the one still inside him. An ungodly moan rippled through the room, and once again he prayed that Itachi would stay in him…just this once, but his dreams were once more broken as the Uchiha pulled out of him, spilling the warm cum all over his stomach and inner thighs, never once filling him with the seed meant for only one.

The dark haired boy lay panting on the bed, not noticing Itachi already getting up to recompose himself. He never stayed…never once kissed him afterwards. It had confused him at first, but now he knew. He had gotten his fix, and now he no longer required his substitute.

Pushing himself into a sitting position, he took in the graceful beauty that Itachi was encased in. He knew he was beyond lucky to have him, even in this sense, and if he were smart he would have let the Akatsuki leave then, waiting with bated breath for him to return, but there was just something off. Something that caused him to push his limits.

"Is there something the matter niisan?" He asked, immediately seeing Itachi's shoulders tense at that, and he knew he had crossed the line.

"Don't call me that." He hissed coldly, turning burning eyes towards him and the boy couldn't help but gulp as the elder gave him a look that could kill.

"But isn't that what you _want_ me to call you…isn't that _who_ you want?" He asked, and was immediately met with a palm, backhanding him across the cheek and leaving a bright red welt where it had met.

"Know your place." The Uchiha growled, and not being able to look at those hate filled eyes he quickly lowered his head. He knew he was going too far, but he couldn't help but let his shoulders shake in anger. After all even at the mere mention of that brat Itachi's eyes had filled with emotion that he never once bestowed upon him!

"I do know my place!" He bit out, more emotion slipping into his voice than had ever dreamed could be there before, but then again that's the way it had always been…Itachi had so easily been able to make him be exactly as he wanted. "It's as his replacement!"

For a second it looked as if the sharingan in Itachi's eyes had begun to swirl, but in the next moment he was back to normal…deadly cold like they always were. "Be quiet. You know nothing." He stated almost boredly, but the other had already seen the flash of panic on the prodigy's face, and he knew he had come close to his answer.

"I know more than you think." He stated proudly, needing to see that spark of life in Itachi again. "You're going to see him soon aren't you?" At the way Itachi's fist clenched he knew he had gotten something right. "Will you fuck him when you do? Will it be what you've always hoped for?" He was being too bold tonight, he knew that, but in his mind he had already lost his lover, and at least this way he wouldn't wonder whether or not his Uchiha god would ever return. If the anger on Itachi's face was anything to go by he would have to say that he had finally crossed his limits.

"I said be quiet Sas…" Both pairs of eyes widened at the slip of tongue, the Akatsuki much more shocked than the boy still lying on the bed. "Sai…be quiet." He corrected himself, but at that point the damage had already been done…they both knew it. The boy's head fell down at that, a cynical smile coming to his face as the pain rushed through him.

He didn't dare look up to see Itachi leave, deadly silent as he did so, never once saying good-bye. He wasn't sure why he pushed. Even though he thought he knew his answer, hearing it from the source hurt like nothing he had ever felt. He vowed then that if they ever met he would destroy this _Sasuke_ …Itachi's only love.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.


End file.
